<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вопрос лишнего веса by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020), Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105920">Вопрос лишнего веса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020'>fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny'>Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Chubby, Fat fetish, Humour, Incest, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny/pseuds/Perigeliy_bordovoy_Luny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В любимом человеке всё радует.</p><p>___<br/>В соавторстве с <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/4314930">Пиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вопрос лишнего веса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"95 год, Конюшенный двор (клуб)<br/>Под раздачу попал Глеб, простоявший руки за голову полтора часа вместе с посетителями. Одному из ОМОНовцев не понравилась прическа свежепобрившегося наголо Бутусова, и Слава получил прикладом по голове. Отдыхавшая в ночном клубе 15-летняя Ксения Собчак еле уговорила отпустить её домой к папе-мэру. Разгорячённые омоновцы уронили бронзовую лошадь на дорогие клавиши Саши Козлова. К счастью, удар пришёлся на самый край инструмента. В конце концов у пары посетителей в карманах обнаружили несколько травинок, и наркоборцы облегчённо вздохнули: операция увенчалась успехом." - цитата из книги "Черные сказки белой зимы".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За окном номера — темная питерская ночь, начавшаяся куда раньше московской. Свет через призму выпитого кажется приглушенным — или в этой гостинице непорядок с проводкой?<br/>
<br/>
С другой стороны, а где нынче порядок?<br/>
<br/>
В бутылке водки осталось на донышке. Содержимое искрится и плещется, растекаясь по стенкам, пока Вадим его встряхивает, старательно пытаясь выцедить в стакан.<br/>
<br/>
Глеба, попавшего перед концертом под раздачу, совсем разморило, и он еле держит голову, подпирая её кулаком.<br/>
<br/>
— Уф! — выдает Глеб, самую малость оживившись от звука, с которым бутылка и стакан «поцеловались». — Я устал так высоко руки держать. Полтора часа, Вадик!<br/>
<br/>
Глеба в полиции заставили стоять с поднятыми руками. Всё по-настоящему!<br/>
<br/>
Он возмущенно встряхивает настрадавшейся пухлой (они оба сильно раздались вширь за последние год-полтора) кистью в воздухе.<br/>
<br/>
— По башке не настучали хотя бы, как Славе, — рассудительно отзывается Вадим, поднимая стакан и глядя на просвет, сколько нацедилось. На глоток всего — ну и ладно, и так уже накушались. После переполоха и волнений хочется простого человеческого — напиться. И уснуть.<br/>
<br/>
— Уф, — снова отфыркивается Глеб.<br/>
<br/>
Он тянется за стаканом, зажатым в руке брата, но вместо этого бессильно падает на его тело. Щекой медленно скользит по немаленькому животу Вадима. Замирает отчего-то.<br/>
<br/>
И это «что-то» — мягкое блаженство, лучше подушек из лебединого пуха. Словно стараясь углубиться в ощущение, Глеб тянется, ластится, словно котёнок, легонько бодаясь и обнимая чужой живот. Пьяно бормочет, сам не разбирая слов.<br/>
<br/>
Вадим озадаченно смотрит на кудрявую макушку и блаженное лицо брата:<br/>
<br/>
— Ты что там, совсем, что ли?<br/>
<br/>
— Мммм. — Глеб осоловело смотрит вверх, хлопает ресницами несколько секунд, но затем все же снисходит до объяснения: — Пузо.<br/>
<br/>
Вадим огорченно вздыхает. Вопрос лишнего веса и впрямь стоит остро. Они оба уже устали слышать из всех щелей, что потолстели. А тут еще и Глеб издевается.<br/>
<br/>
Вадим надеется, что его голос звучит равнодушно:<br/>
<br/>
— Ну пузо. И что?<br/>
<br/>
Глеб утыкается в его живот носом и бессвязно мурлычет. Гладит его так ласково, как жену вряд ли нежил когда-нибудь. Эти настойчивые касания вызывают у Вадима закономерное возбуждение, но Глебу совершенно не до того. Он увлечен своим открытием.<br/>
<br/>
Разобрать из непрерывного и невнятного бормотания выходит только «пузо — моя музо». Вадиму ничего не остается, кроме как опрокинуть в себя остатки водки, стараясь не уронить брата, едва не сползающего на пол. Его приходится даже поддержать рукой за плечо. А тот и вправду двигается ниже, выглаживая себе дорогу щекой, — и вскоре наталкивается на свидетельство чужого возбуждения.<br/>
<br/>
— О, — очень удивлённое «о» звучит в наполненном влажным сопением воздухе. Глеб по инерции очерчивает губами контур напряженного члена брата через одежду и отстраняется, вопросительно поднимая вверх взгляд. От этого Вадим вообще замирает, стараясь дышать через раз, не спугнуть что-то абсолютно самозабвенное в чужих глазах. Затем рука его сама передвигается-переползает выше, путается в кудрях Глеба. Пальцы мягко надавливают за ушами — продолжай, раз начал.<br/>
<br/>
Этого оказывается достаточно. Глеб пьяными, медлительными движениями расстёгивает ширинку, под которой обнаруживаются самые обычные белые трусы. Но сейчас достать из-под них член не так просто, и, не дожидаясь победы, Глеб лижет высунувшуюся из-под резинки головку. Облизывается все так же обстоятельно, будто при замедленной съемке. И вскоре, полностью раздев Вадима берёт его член влажными губами, скользко погружая в рот, обсасывая, как большую алую конфету. Размеренно покачивает головой. Веки у Глеба тяжёлые, того и гляди разморит вконец, но он уже не может оторваться. Очерчивает вены языком, целует головку, восторженно ерзая от собственного возбуждения и не находя сил пропихнуть руку ниже, уже под собственный живот, чтобы начать себя ласкать.<br/>
<br/>
Вадим лишь перед самым оргазмом притягивает его за взмокшие кудри рукой ещё ближе — так, что тот утыкается носом в волоски в паху.<br/>
<br/>
От этого — и от родного запаха, и от ощущения уютного тепла, в котором хочется утонуть, — Глеб и сам трясется в сладкой судороге.<br/>
<br/>
Затем оба замирают, хватая воздух губами. Дышать трудно, но нет сил подняться, чтобы дотянуться до форточки и впустить холодный питерский ветер.<br/>
<br/>
Вадим, бросив взгляд вниз, замечает, что брат уже окончательно задремал, всё так же щекой прижавшись к животу и даже обняв его руками.<br/>
<br/>
Вопрос лишнего веса уже не стоит так остро.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>